The present invention relates to a position detection apparatus for detecting the position of a moving part relative to a base part and a position control apparatus for moving the moving part on the basis of position data detected by the position detection apparatus.
So far, an imaging optical system such as digital cameras has an image-shake correction apparatus mounted on it, which is adapted to move an imaging device or an optical element such as lenses, for the purpose of preventing image shakes during image taking. Such an image-shake correction apparatus is designed to move the imaging device or optical element on the basis of an output value from a gyro sensor mounted on an imaging apparatus body. For control of movement of a moving object such as imaging device or optical element, there is feedback control implemented to move the moving object on the basis of the position of the moving object detected using a Hall sensor or the like. The Hall sensor used for position detection is known to vary in terms of output performance depending on temperatures.
Patent Publication 1 discloses one such image-shake correction apparatus in which ambient temperatures are detected by use of two Hall elements without recourse to any exclusive temperature sensor, and Patent Publication 2 discloses that upon position detection by a magnetic sensor, position compensation by temperature changes is implemented by correction of shakes without recourse to any add-on temperature sensor.
Patent Publication 1: JP(A) 2006-47054
Patent Publication 2: JP(A) 2011-170260